The Marrok Meets A Werewitch
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: "There is a different kind of werewolf? I thought that was just a myth!" Sirius said as he looked at her. Lucy looked at him. "Its true and its not a myth anymore." Lucy said as she looked into his warm gray eyes and she felt hope for the first time in a long time.
1. Year 1971

_**I don't known anything. All rights goes to their rightful owners.**_

_**Chapter 1: Year 1971 **_

_**Bran's pov**_

I got into London with Leah.

Leah was nagging at me like she always does.

This was going to be a long month.

I wish Leah didn't want to come.

But she wanted to do some shopping.

So most of her spending money will be gone in a few hours and she will be wanting more money.

The alpha of London is going to let us stay with him.

He lives out in the county.

He wanted me to talk to a family that lives next to him.

They were a family of witches.

He didn't tell me a lot just need me to come as soon as I could.

So I let Charles take care of things back home while I'm here.

So Jack was waiting for us out side.

We put our stuff in the back then got in.

"I thought I was going to be late on picking you two up."

Jack laughed softly in his English accents.

"Its ok Jack. If you were late we could have waited."

I said with a smile.

Leah made a unhappy sound.

Jack looked at me and I smiled a little.

She would have nagged me till Jack got here.

"Tell me why I'm here for Jack."

I said as we drove out of town.

Jack bit his lower lip.

He just be came the Alpha of the London pack.

They are one of the biggest packs over the sea.

Another pack wants to move in.

Jack asked me what he should do.

I told him that they should talk it out.

That's another reason why I am here.

"Will the family that lives next to me is a witch family. We never had a problem with them. They are good people, their daughter is about to go to a special school for witches."

Jack said slowly.

I never knew that witches had a school.

It seemed that Jack noticed me thinking.

"They aren't like the witches we know. Like there is two different kinds of werewolfs. They have people that keep them hidden so we don't have step in. Will a few weeks ago a rogue pack came threw. Their daughter was out in the woods playing when she was attacked. She lived and her family is going to send her to the school still. They said that the headmaster has something for werewolfs. I think another wolf is going there to. But since she is going to live here. I don't know what I should do."

Jack said to me.

I nodded my head.

"Will I can talk to them and see what is going on with them. And see what they want to do. I can only do so much Jack."

I said to him.

"That's good for me. I just want to make sure no one gets hurt."

Jack said.

"Its ok Jack you did the right thing. You are still young and learning what it takes to be a good alpha."

I said to him.

"Thanks Bran the family is waiting for us at their house."

Jack said as he turned down a dirt road.

The house at the end of the road was small and a little run down.

He parked out front.

"You know what I better go in alone."

I said cause knowing Leah she would be nagging or scaring them.

"I stay here with Leah. They know you will be coming."

Jack said before I left the car.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door softly.

"Coming."

Said a female voice.

Then the door opened and a very pretty lady was looking at me.

She had some bright blue eyes.

Her clothes look second hand and run down.

But the power that was coming off her was powerful and white magic.

"Hello?"

She said with a smile.

"Sorry about this but Jack sent me."

I said and she looked sad and nodded her head.

"Please come in. Would you like a cup of tea?"

She asked me as she let me in.

"Yes please."

I said as she lead me to the living room.

There was a man there.

He stood up and walked across room.

"Welcome to my home. I am Jean and this is my wife Mary."

He said in a booming voice as he held out his hand.

Jean wasn't a big man but he has a big voice.

He sounded Scottish and looked it.

"Its nice to meet you two. I'm Bran the Marrok in America."

I said as I shook his hand.

They had a look on their face's that told me they were scared.

Jean and I sat down while Mary went to make tea.

"I'm not here to take your child away. Jack is a new alpha and he is still young."

I said and Jean looked down his hands.

"So its true that there is two different kinds of werewolfs. The ones we know about don't run in packs. But what Jacks said the ones that attacked my baby was like him."

Jean said and there was a little anger in there.

"I don't know about the werewolfs you know. But like me we can learn how to control the wolf. Even when the moon is full. Jack said you are sending your child to a school?"

I said.

Mary came in and gave us tea.

We took a drink before he talked.

"Yes when we turn 11 we are able to go to school. To learn to control and use our magic. The headmaster told us that another student is a werewolf too but he didn't say who. Cause its very hard for us to live in our world if you're a werewolf."

Jean said as his voice broke.

Mary looked like she was about to cry but she held it in.

"I'm sorry for what happened. What Jack said they your daughter is the only one that lived. The rogue pack killed every one else. She is very lucky that she lived. Cause females don't make the change most of the time. When we have female wolfs we make sure they are taken care of. No lone wolfing or being Alpha."

I said.

They looked confused so I told them more about us.

"So she has to be in a pack so she wont be able to go to school?"

Mary sobbed.

"Sorry Bran. But every one on both of our family's went to the school. Not having our only child go to the same school is hard for us."

Jean said as he pulled his mate into arms.

So she could cry into his chest.

"Mum please don't cry. Its ok if I cant go to school. We didn't get my stuff for school. I can go to a muggle school."

Came a sweet sad low voice.

I turned around to see a dark red hair girl with one bright blue eye and one bright green eye.

Just like both of her parents eyes.

Her skin is pale and she is very pretty for a little girl.

When I looked at her my wolf's ears perked up.

"Honey we told you to stay in your room."

Jean said.

"Sorry dad but I can hear you guys from my room."

She said in a low voice.

The girl looked ashamed of her hearing and she smelt of shame as while.

"Its ok child. Your hearing, smell, eyes, and reflex's are going to be better then a humans. You look like you in control of your wolf. Its odd for a new wolf to be able to do that. Do you know how to change?"

I asked her.

"What do you mean change?"

Jean said.

"We can change at will. Not just when the full moon is out."

I said to him.

"No I haven't. She told me I should wait till a alpha comes."

She said.

"Your wolf is smart. But a little weird but our wolfs will talk to us. I will help you turn and we can go for our first hunt."

I said.

"Lucy are you ok with that?"

Mary said.

_** So her name is Lucy. She will be beautiful when she gets older. A lot better mate then Leah.**_

My wolf said to me.

_**You want Lucy for a mate? She is so young and we are mated to Leah.**_

I said back to him.

"Yes it will be better for me to learn this. I'm a different kind of werewolf and I need to know what we can do."

Lucy said.

Her parents looked scared.

"Lucy we better go to the woods. Jean if you don't mind could you tell Jack to take Leah to his house. I be there in a few hours."

I said.

Jean nodded and walked out with out looking at his child.

The smell of shame and fear was felling the house up.

I know Lucy can smell it to.

How strong the smell is, its been going on since she turned.

Her family don't know what is going on and they are scared.

Lucy followed me to the woods.

I started to take off my shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

Lucy said in a high voice.

I turned around to see her face to red.

Her mix match eyes were glued to my chest.

"Its better to take off her clothes. Over time you will get over being shy. The change is going to hurt and the clothes is going to get in the way."

I said as I started to take off my pants.

"Ok. I trust you since you know what to do."

Lucy said as she started to take off her clothes.

I kept my eyes on her face or the trees behind her.

Once she was done I looked at her face.

_**Lucy's pov**_

Once my clothes was of I crossed my legs and put my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm not going look at your like that. Now the first change is going to hurt a lot. But over time you will get use to the pain. But since you are a witch your magic might help you with the change. My youngest son has magic in his blood so he can change faster then the rest of us."

Bran said to me.

"Ok but you look so young to be a father."

I said cause he looked like he is in his 20's.

He smiled at me.

"I been a werewolf for a very long time. We don't age after a point and if you are older you will start to look younger. So when you get older you will look younger."

Bran said.

Then I felt something and my body started to hurt.

"You might want to crouch down so when you finish the change you wont have a long fall down."

Bran's voice said and I did what he said.

His voice sounded far away.

The pain I felt hurt but I felt my magic mix with the pain and then it was gone.

I fell down on my hands but they weren't hands anymore but a rusty red paws.

I looked at Bran who was still changing.

I stood up and shook my fur.

My legs shook a lot and I fell back down to the ground.

I closed my eyes and then I felt something wet go up the side of my face.

I opened my eyes to see Bran with his tongue out.

_** Come on get up.**_

Said Bran but it was in side my head.

_** I can talk to people in their minds. Now get up Lucy.**_

Bran said again.

I stood up again and shook but I didn't fall this time.

Bran took a few a steps back.

Then I took my first few steps as a wolf.

I stumbled a little and Bran moved forward and my head went over his shoulder. _**Its ok Lucy. Every one isn't use to walking on all fours.**_

__Bran said before he moved away and licked me again.

I cocked my head to one side.

He gave me a wolf smile and then we started to walk.

Bran told me how to use my nose and my ears.

There was deer in our woods so we picked out a nice big buck.

Bran told me how to hunt.

We took down the deer and started to eat it.

I never had raw meat before but this was really good.

_** But does this make me a monster?**_

I thought to my self.

_** No Lucy it doesn't make you a monster. You have a animal side now. That side likes the blood and raw meat. Most females don't like raw meat but if you like it, its nothing to be ashamed of. It also helps us heal when we are hurt.**_

Bran said.

I looked at him and there was blood dripping from his lips.

I stepped over the bones and started to lick the blood off his lips.

He froze when I was licking him.

I don't know why I was licking the blood off him.

_** You know you like this sweetie. You might still be young but in a few years you will be doing this a lot.**_

Said the she wolf to me.

I stopped and moved away.

I whined in apologize but Bran stepped over to me and licked the blood off my face.__

_** Its ok Lucy you are still young and you will learn a lot when you come back in the summers. Jack will help you with what you should do and what you shouldn't do around humans and other wolfs.**_

Bran said.

I looked at him

. _**Your not going to be around?**_

I thought and he looked away.

_** I don't live here Lucy. I live across the sea I just came to talk to your parents and to see how you are doing. And something else with Jack and another pack.**_

Bran said.

I nodded and then we walked back to where are clothes was at.

The change back didn't hurt but once I was on my feet.

My skin felt like it was on fire.

I slowly put on my clothes and watched Bran change back and put on his clothes. He looked like how I feel.

"Your change is a lot a faster then my sons. You look like a shifter then a change. How do you feel?"

He asked as we sat down away from each other.

"The changed hurt a little till the magic took over. But when I turned back it didn't hurt but my skin feels like its on fire."

I said to him.

"That's good. If the change don't hurt then you should be fine under the full moon. In a few days the full moon is going to be out. You are welcome to join us."

He said but it felt more like a command.

Like I have to go.

"Ok I come."

I said and I felt something coming off me and I don't know what it is.

But Bran's face had this look on his face.

"You're a Omega! You are the rare kind of wolf. But there is something different about you."

Bran said to me.

Then he told me what a Omega was and the power they have over other wolfs. We keep the peace but I do have a temper.

"You get mad easy?"

Bran said to me.

"I have a temper but it takes a while to get me mad. But I'm good at keeping it to my self."

I said to him.

He nodded his head.

"Can you tell me about the school your parents want to send you?"

Bran said me.

"There are three mine schools are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrand Institute and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each school is all over Europe. The family's send their children are sent to the same schools they went to. My parents told me that I could go to any one of the schools. But Hogwarts is the best in my eyes. It's the closes school from London and I don't want to be to far away. But then again that might be for the best. . ."

I said in a low voice.

_**Bran's pov**_

There was something in Lucy's voice.

"Why do you say that for?"

I asked Lucy.

She looked at me with sad mix match eyes.

They look so pretty with two different color eyes.

"You don't know what its like to be them. My mother had a friend in school who was attacked by a werewolf. His life turned bad. They cant find a job, other wizards hate them and don't want to be around them. The family's of a werewolf just drops them but if there is a child. They family keeps the child hidden from other magic family's. Most of the children don't go to school. But the headmaster is a very kind man. He is very powerful and nice. He is letting me go to school even after I was attacked. He said that he has a place for me to go when the full moon comes."

Lucy said to me.

"I see. Do you really want to do to school?"

I asked her.

Lucy looked at me and smiled a little.

"Oh yes. Ever since I was little I couldn't want to get my letter. When I got attack and thinking I was going to die. All my thoughts was I wont be able to see the school and make a friend. I wanted to live more then before."

Lucy said.

I looked at her more.

She dropped her eyes to the ground.

"What do you mean you wanted to live more then before?"

I asked her.

"I was a very sick before I was attacked. I didn't know how long I would live. Before I die I wanted to see the school for my own eyes. To see the halls, the rooms and the grounds."

Lucy said with a bigger smile.

The way she talked about the school was something else.

"Lucy what you going to do in the summers?"

I asked her.

She looked at me.

"I don't know come home and do nothing."

Lucy said with confusion in her voice.

I took a deep breath.

"If you every want to come to the states let Jack know and he can get a hold of me. I live in a small town that I rule over. There are humans and werewolfs that lives together. There are some male werewolfs that father children. Female werewolfs cant have children. I thought you should know that. Once you are out of school we can find you at pack to join. So for now and I hate to say this. You will be a lone wolf while you are in school. I will fly you to my home town so you can see what its like to be in a pack. That is if you want to come. I'm not going to make you."

I said to her.

Lucy smiled as she looked up at me.

"Thank you Bran. I will think about it and let you know."

Lucy said.

We didn't talk for a while.

The sun was going down.

"We better get back. I will be over the field if you need me."

I said as we got up and started to walk back to her home.

Lucy didn't say anything but the smell of depression coming off her.

Her world is so different from mine.

Lucy is strong and it is going to take her a while to know the different smells of our emotions.

"Sorry. . ."

Lucy said in a very low voice.

I looked sideways at her.

"For what?"

I said not sure what she is sorry for.

"I know you can smell what is coming off me. I can smell it so can you. I just know what my parents are thinking."

Lucy said softly.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

I didn't know what to say to her.

She just smiled and moved away from my hand.

Then she walked into her house and I headed for Jacks house down the road.


	2. Running In Moon Light

_**Chapter 2: Running In Moon Light**_

_**Lucy's pov**_

I noticed my parents wanted me out of the house a lot.

Cause they couldn't talk with out me hearing them.

So after breakfast I walked out of the house.

Then made my way to Jack's house.

I been going there a lot since Bran came over.

His wife Leah I didn't like her at all.

She is mean and loud.

I don't know how Bran can stand her.

But I kept it to my self.

Jack's pack is really nice.

They took a liking to me but I cause that's cause I'm a omega.

They said that I make them feel happy and not wanting to fight.

So they told me story's about their life's after they were turned.

They weren't witches or wizards but they have good life's with the muggles. Maybe after school I could try this out.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Bran said making me jump.

I went out side for some air.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

I said as he sat next to me.

"When your sad your power comes out and we come to see what is wrong. When you are scared we will kill what is scaring you. That's just how we are and is what you are. So what is wrong?"

Bran said.

I took a deep breath and looked down.

"It feels like my parents don't want me around, when they are talking."

I said in a low voice.

"Will sometimes people just want to talk with out someone else listening."

Bran said with a smile.

I looked at him then back down at my feet.

"I guess so."

I said as I sniffed the air.

There was deer close in the woods.

"So when do you go to get all your stuff for school?"

Bran said pulling me back to him and not the deer.

"Tomorrow after I come back."

I said and he looked at me.

"You don't sound to happy about it."

He said to me.

"I want to go but not with my parents. . ."

I said to him.

"If I could I would take you."

Bran said with a smile.

"That would be nice but I don't think my parents would let you."

I said as I got up.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go and play in the woods."

I said as walked off before he could say anything.

_**Bran's pov**_

I watched Lucy walked off into the woods to play.

Being alone she must spend time most of her time in the woods.

But I thought after being attack in them she wouldn't want to go back into them. "Whats wrong with you?"

Jack said to me.

"Just thinking about what Lucy is going threw. When we talked the other day. She was so happy about going to school but now she is sad. Cause her parents don't want her around when they are talking. I'm going to go and talk to them."

I said and he nodded.

"Take my car Bran."

Jack said as he gave me his keys.

"Thanks."

I said.

I took the car to Lucy's house.

Her parents let me in and we talked for awhile.

Then I asked them about their trip to get Lucy's stuff.

They looked scared but they said they were going to get their when the bank opens.

"If you guys like I could take her if you like?"

I said and they looked happy.

"That would be great."

They said at the same time.

Then Mary got up and left the room then came back holding a weird looking key. "We have a bank vault for Lucy for school. They will take the key and you two will go it and Lucy knows how to use our money. We will send a letter to The Leaky Caldron so they will help you get into the ally."

Jean said.

I nodded took the key and headed back to Jack's house.

"Where is Lucy?"

I asked Jack.

"Still in the woods. I don't blame her too."

Jack said.

I looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

I asked him.

"Leah is on a rampage again."

Jack said in a low voice.

I shook my head that women is driving every one crazy.

"Sorry about that Jack. We be gone in a few days."

I said in a low voice.

Before Jack could say anything we could hear Leah growling.

We looked at each other and then ran into the house.

Leah was growling at Lucy who was in the corner scared.

The other wolfs were on the floor.

"LEAH!"

I yelled and putting all my power into my voice.

She dropped to her knees and rolled over.

"Lucy you ok?"

I said but she ran out of the house.

Leah looked up at me.

"Bran-"

She started but I growled at her.

"Leah pack your stuff. I'm sending you home now! I be staying a few more days." I said.

"No."

She said to me.

"Leah!"

I commanded.

"Pack and Jack will drive you."

I commanded.

She crawled out of the room.

"Jack I'm sorry but can you take her while I go and looked for our scared Omega?"

I said.

"Yes Bran."

He said and I walked out of the house.

The smell of fear was strong.

So I followed it to the small river.

Lucy hand her feet in the water and I could hear her crying.

I didn't want to scare her so I stayed where I was.

"Lucy?"

I said in a low voice.

Lucy jumped a little.

When she turned around tears where running down her face still.

I walked over to her slowly so she wont be scared.

_**Leah did this to her?**_

My wolf said with rage.

I never seen him like this.

_** Yes and I don't know why.**_

I said back to him.

He growled and I could taste blood in my mouth.

I sat next to Lucy

I asked Lucy.

I didn't know if she could speak or not.

"I just walked in and she was there waiting for me. She said that I need to stay away from you and if I don't she will kill me. I got scared and moved into the corner. The other wolfs came running in growling at Leah. She told them to stay away. The power that came off her made them fall down. I don't understand how she could do that. I though only alpha's can do that?"

Lucy said in a very low but scared voice.

I wiped away a tear before I spoke.

"She can take my power as her own. That's something females that are mated to alphas can do. They are ranked the same as their mates. I sent her home so she wont hurt you."

I said to Lucy.

She looked at me then back at the water.

"I'm sorry."

She said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

I said in a soothing voice.

"If I didn't go into the woods that day none of this would have happened."

Lucy said in a somber voice.

"You didn't know that there was a pack of rogue wolfs loose."

I said but there was something in her eyes that I couldn't understand.

"I had a dream about it. I didn't think it was real."

Lucy said.

I looked at her.

"You had a dream about it and you still went out there?"

I said in shock.

"I didn't think it would happen. I'm only 11 and I don't know what they mean half of the time."

Lucy said with a little anger in her voice.

I raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

I said.

"I have dreams that comes true every now and then. But since I turned 11 I get more of them. I don't know why this is happing."

She said as she looked at me.

"Am I going crazy?"

She said with a blank look on her face.

"No I don't think so. You might have the power to see into the future."

I said.

Cause I have read that some supernatural beings have that power.

"I see."

Was all she said to me before she looked back at the water.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she didn't even look at me.

"You will be ok Lucy. Its going to take you some time to find who you are and what you can be. Your still young Lucy and you will make mistakes and get hurt. But you will be ok."

I said not sure how I knew she will be ok.

"Thanks Bran. Can I ask you something?"

Lucy said in a low voice.

"Yes you can asked me anything."

I said to her.

"Where are you from?"

Lucy said.

I was taken aback.

"I'm Welsh Lucy. I moved to the states a very long time ago with my son Samuel."

I said and she smiled.

"I thought so."

Lucy said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

I said with a smile.

"The way you talk you have a hint of a Welsh accents. I like it you shouldn't hid it."

Lucy said making me blush a little.

I felt my face go red a little.

No one has very said that to me.

Some like Leah doesn't like it at all.

That's one of the reasons I try to hid it.

"Thank you Lucy. You are the first person to every say that to me."

I said to her.

"Really?"

She said in a low voice as she looked at her feet.

"Yes really. Not since I went to the states back in the day."

I said to her with a smile.

"Why is Leah so mean?"

Lucy said in low scared voice.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Will that is a long story but the short story is. I lost Charles my youngest son's mother. I couldn't take it again losing someone I love. Over time my wolf said we needed a mate so we picked Leah."

I said.

"You picked someone you don't really love so you wont get hurt again. . . But how can you go one living with someone like Leah? Every one deserves to be loved and happy. I don't know how it feels to lose someone you love. But if that did happened to me I would take time to deal with it then try and move on."

Lucy said.

All I could do was look at her with my mouth open.

It was a good thing she wasn't looking at me.

"That is sweet Lucy. If I find a female that I can love again then I will fall in love again."

I said to Lucy.

She looked at me and smiled a little.

"That's good to hear Bran. Cause being with someone that stresses you out all the time isn't good for you."

Lucy said with a small smile.

I smiled back at her.

For a 11 year old she is very smart.

"Thank you Lucy."

I said as I patted her head.

She giggled as she moved her hair out of her face.

"Is very one ok?"

Lucy asked me.

"The pack? They are fine. Just worried about you."

I said to her.

She nodded her head.

Lucy was still feeling sad but I didn't say anything.

We just sat there looking at the water.

Slowly very slowly she started to feel better.

When she was ready we headed back to the house.

Jack was back so we made a late lunch something light to hold us till tonight.

Lucy ate with us and that was a little odd cause she goes home for lunch.

No one said anything to her about this.

I think very one just likes having Lucy here.

Having her around is nice she keeps us calm.

It helps me not think of what Leah did.

Once Lucy really understands what a Omega can really do.

Then Leah wouldn't be doing what she did.

Lucy ate very little and that's not good for a werewolf.

She needs to eat a lot more.

"Lucy?"

Jack said softly.

Lucy looked over at him.

"Yes Jack?"

She said in a low voice.

"You need to eat more. You're a werewolf now and you need more food."

Jack said in a low voice.

"Ok Jack sorry. I'm still learning."

Lucy said with smile.

Jack smiled back at her.

I smiled to cause he is becoming a good alpha.

Lucy looked over at me then back at her plate.

Then Cleo started to put more food on her plate.

I smiled into my food as I ate more.

_**Lucy's pov**_

I didn't know that werewolfs needed to eat more.

They started to tell me that we need to eat more cause a hungry is a dangerous wolf.

We need to eat so our wolf wont go crazy with hungry and try to eat someone.

I didn't know that.

I have so much to learn about _my _kind.

Every one got done eating before me so they left the room.

Bran stayed with me till I got done.

"How are you feeling?"

Bran asked me.

"I'm fine."

I lied but he looked at me.

"I know your lying Lucy."

Bran said.

"So it true that we can smell a lie. I will be fine."

I said in a low voice as I stood up and cleaned my plate.

"Yes the smell of a lie is something sour. You will learn a lot over time. You will learn from your mistakes and from others."

Bran said as we went to change cause the full moon was about to come out.

It took me a while to eat everything.

I'm not use to eating a lot.

My parents had money but we never really use it.

We grew all of our food and hunted.

So some days we hardly had food.

My change this time was a lot faster and pain free.

I stood up shook my pelt then went out side to wait for every one else.

I was the first one out here so I sat down and waited.

Slowly one by one or two they came out and we waited for the rest.

When the last one of us came out Bran and Jack lead us.

I stayed at the very back my rusty red pelt looked black in the dark.

Jack's pack is big so Bran took half of us and Jack took the others to hunt a deer and some rabbits.

I was in Bran's group but I just stayed in the back and didn't really eat much of the deer.

I took a few bites then let the others eat.

I licked my black lips and sat a way from the others.

Bran looked up from the kill.

He looked around then saw me sitting by my self alone.

He cocked his head then come over to me.

_** Why aren't you eating?**_

He said in my head.

_** The don't get to hunt but once a month. I had a deer the other day.**_

__I said in my head.

Bran just looked at me.

_** They hunt a few deer's very month so every one gets their full.**_

Bran said to me.

I took a deep breath.

_**Yeah but most of the deer here and back in my woods were killed by the rogue pack. So they might not have a lot left.**_

I said and Bran looked at me, then nodded.

He was sitting next to me but I was looking in the woods.

There was sitting a fat black rabbit.

It was looking at the others.

I moved around the tree and Bran.

He watched me as I moved down wind not making a sound.

Then I slowly moved closer to the fat rabbit.

Bran followed me watching me as I hunted alone.

I got closer and closer then I pounced on it and snapped its neck.

Then I started to eat it.

I looked over at Bran who was sitting a few feet away from me.

I picked up the dead fat rabbit and walked over to him.

Then I put it at his feet.

_**No its your kill you eat it.**_

Bran said.

I looked at him then took a bite out of it.

_** I don't mind sharing it.**_

I said as I moved it closer to him.

He gave me that wolfy smile then he took a bite.

We each took a bite till the rabbit was gone.

The others were almost done with the deer.

_** You did really good on hunting that rabbit. It didn't even know what happened.**_ Bran said.

It sounded like he was proud of me.

But it could just have been me.

_** Thanks Bran.**_

I said back.

Then he put his head back and howled.

The others did the same and I could hear Jack and his group do the same.

I put my head back and howled to.

But my howl was different it sounded sadder and lonely.

When we stopped Bran looked at me but didn't say anything.

Then we took off running the hole pack was headed for the huge meadow that is between Jack's and mine woods.

Every one was going as fast as they could.

It was a race to see who would get there first.

I dug my nail into the earth and pushed my self pasted very one.

Even Bran was left behind in my dust.

I felt my tongue flapped in the wind as I ran.

I saw some bushes that was blocking my way so I put it all in to my paws.

So when I got close I just jumped over them and landed on the other side.

I took a look around and I was the first one there.

Then Bran jumped over the bushes and looked at me.

Then Jack and some of the others came into the meadow from the right side.

It didn't take long for every one to get to the meadow.

I was sitting in the moon light and I could feel power or magic coming off it and going into me.

I closed my eyes and let it flow into me.

When the moon light hit me I felt really good.

So I let it out and then I got the feeling that there was something or a lot of someone's watching me.

I opened my eyes and there was a circle of werewolfs around me.

They had their eyes closed and it looked like they were doing the same thing like I was.

But I wasn't so sure cause none of them talked about it.

Then Bran opened his eyes and looked at me.

He saw me looking at him with my head to one side.

_**Sorry Lucy but when your happy it was coming off you and we like it.**_

Bran said to me.

If wolfs could blush I would be a deep red right now.

I didn't say anything.

The hours went by fast cause the full moon was slowly going down.

Jack lead us back to the house.

Bran stayed beside me all the away back to the house.

I was tired but we have to get into London in a few hours to get my stuff.

So as we walked up to the house.

I started my change back so I could just take a shower.

Bran watched me as I went from four paws to two feet.

The others saw me but they kept their eyes on the ground.

My skin felt like it was on fire and I wish I had some clothes.

But just as I thought that clothes slide over my body and I was in my jeans and long sleeve shirt.

My kind of muggle clothes.

I could smell shock I think coming off Bran.

But I didn't hear him say anything in my head so I didn't know what he was thinking about.

After my shower Bran came into the room.

I was dressed and ready to go.

Jack was going to take us into town.

"Bran?"

I said softly from the back seat of the car.

"Yes Lucy?"

He said to me.

"There is a few things you need to know while we are in _**my**_ would. They don't really know that there are two kinds of werewolfs. Most of them don't want to believe it. They are going to know you are not from this world. So don't growl at them when they look you in the eye. Cause they don't know what we are. They look you in the eye cause they respect you. They are not going to challenge you. You are going to see things that you might never seen before. So try not to show it. I tell you more about what you see when we get back."

I said and Bran looked at me.

"Ok I will try my best to do as you ask of me. But how are they going to know I'm not like them?"

Bran asked me.

"Your not wearing robes. People from my world wear robes all the time. Children bum muggle clothes."

I said.

"You keep saying muggle what is a muggle?"

Bran and Jack said at the same time.

I smile to my self.

"Muggle is what we call none magical people."

I said trying not to giggle a the looks on their faces.

"Where is this pub?"

Jack asked me.

"Its on Charing Cross Road."

I said.

"I don't know if you going to see it. It is hidden from muggles."

I said as Jack drove into London.


	3. The Journey To Hogwarts

_**Chapter 3: The Journey To Hogwarts**_

_**Lucy's pov**_

Jack pulled up to The Leaky Cauldron.

Bran and I got out of the car and we walked into it.

Bran didn't say anything as we make our way to Tom.

"Lucy! How are you?"

He said as he came around the bar.

"I'm fine Tom. How about you?"

I said to him.

He looked at Bran.

"I'm fine Lucy. Who is your friend?"

Tom said with a smile.

"He is a friend of the family from the states. He is here to take me shopping for my school stuff."

I said back with a smile.

"Oh! You are the one Jean wrote me about. I'm Tom the caretaker of The Leaky Cauldron."

Tom said as he held his hand out.

Bran smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Bran nice to meet you Tom."

Bran said with a smile back.

"Let me take you to the back so you can do your shopping."

Tom said as we walked to the back of the pub.

Then Tom pulled out his wand and started to tap the bricks.

They started to move and made a arch way.

I could smell the shock coming off of Bran.

Then we walked threw it.

"There isn't a lot of people out."

Bran said softly.

"Its still early and they have to get their kids up feed them and get them ready. I wanted to get here just as the bank opens so we can get this done and get back to sleep."

I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Ok lead the way Lucy."

Bran said to me.

I smiled as I started to walk down the street.

I only been here a few times in my life.

But I knew where every thing is.

"You have the key right?"

I asked.

"Yes don't worry Lucy."

He said with a smile.

Then we came to the bank.

"Wow! !"

Bran said as we walked up the stairs.

There was two goblins out side.

They watched us as we walked into the building.

Bran moved closer to me and out his hand on my shoulders.

"Its ok Bran they run the bank."

I said softly.

"Ok Lucy I trust you."

Bran said as we walked to the nearest goblin.

"Do you have your key?"

The goblin said as he held out his hand.

Bran pulled out the key and gave it to him.

He looked at it.

"Lucy BloodMoon. You parents made you your own vault. Come with me and I will take you to your vault."

He said.

I pulled Bran with me.

We went threw a door into a stone way.

The cart came and we got in.

When it took off Bran put his arms around me.

I couldn't see his face.

So I don't know if he was scared for him self or for me.

It took everything I had to not laugh.

We were going down deeper and deeper.

Then we came to a stop and got out.

Bran didn't say anything but I heard a very low growl come from his throat.

I put my hand into his and he started to calm down.

When the door opened there was huge piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

I filled my bag with all three of them.

As I was felling them in the back of the room there was gems and other stuff there. I shook my head as I walked out of the vault.

Once we were back out side Bran looked better.

"Sorry about that. I should have told you."

I said feeling bad.

"No its ok its just I don't like the smell of them."

Bran said as I stopped and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?"

Bran asked me.

"Looking what I need for school."

I said as is I read the parchment.

"Ok since most of the shops are opened lets start with my robes."

I said as we started to walk to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Bran sat down while I got my robes fitted.

It didn't take long to get my robes, hat, gloves and winter cloak.

"Are these gloves really made out of dragon?"

Bran asked me.

"Yes they are. We use dragon for a lot of things. There is a book about it."

I said as we went to get my wand.

"Ollivanders is the best wand maker."

I said to Bran as we walked to Ollivanders wand shop.

Bran didn't say anything.

He was just watching the other witches and wizards walking past.

I could tell he was on guard.

We got into Ollivanders and rang the bell.

It was quiet then a soft voice spoke making me and Bran jump and growl softly.

"I was wondering when I would see you in here Miss BloodMoon."

Ollivander said as he came out from the back.

His white eyes was looking at me with a smile in them.

Bran had his hand on my hip when he spoke.

"I remember when your mother and father came in here for they wands."

He said with a smile as he came around with a measuring tape.

Then he started to measure my arms and how tall I was.

When he was done he went back around and started to pull done boxes.

Ollivander gave me the first wand.

"Holly with the cord of dragon heart string 7 1/3 inch snappy good for charms." He said with a smile.

I took it and I didn't know what to do.

"Wave it my dear wave it."

Ollivander with a smile.

I waved it and fire came out of it.

Ollivander moved out of the way just in time.

Bran moved me back with him.

"No I don't think so."

Ollivander said as he took back the wand and gave me a knew one.

It took me a hour for my wand to chose me.

Ollivander told Bran that the wand chooses the wizard or witch.

We don't choose the wand.

My wand is Hazel with the cord of a Pegasus Feather 13 inches strong and good with hexes.

Ollivander said that Pegasus's wands are rare now of days.

I got his last one and he thought he would never find it a home.

I was smiling a lot and I heard Bran's stomach start to growl.

"Let me by you some lunch."

I said as I pulled him to one of the cafes.

"Thank you Lucy."

Bran said as we finished eating.

"I want some ice cream now."

I said as we stopped in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Lets get some."

Bran said as he opened the door for me.

We sat down with our ice cream and looked the list.

"I still need my books and I want to get a pet."

I said.

Bran looked at me.

"Can you take a pet to school?"

Bran asked me.

I was licking my vanilla ice cream.

"Yes we can. We can bring a cat, toad, rat or owl."

I said.

"Why a owl?"

Bran asked me.

"That's how we send letters to people. That's our way for talking to people. Like how muggles use the phone to talk."

I said and Bran looked at me.

"So you can send me letter across the sea?"

He asked me.

I looked at him.

"I really don't know Bran but I can see and get back to you."

I said as I finished up my ice cream.

He nodded his head and then we got up and headed to Flourish and Blotts to get my books.

As we walked around the book store Bran would pull down a book read a few pages then would put it back and do the same thing again.

I smiled at him as I finished getting my last book.

Bran was reading a book about our history.

It was a huge book.

"Bran I'm paid for my book."

I said to him.

"Hmm."

He said as he looked up.

I pulled the book out of his hands.

Bran growled a little as I waked up to the front.

"I want to by this book too."

I said to the man.

"That will be 10 Galleon and 3 Knuts."

He said and I pulled out the coins and gave it to him.

"Have a nice day Ma'ma."

He said as we left the shop.

"Here you go Bran."

I said as I gave him the book.

"You didn't have to by me this."

He said as he took the book from me.

"You look like you were getting into the book. Since you know there is two kinds of witches. I thought you would like to see what we do and learn."

I said as I started to walk to the Magical Menagerie.

When we walked in the cats hissed at us when we got to close.

"Guess a cat is out."

I said.

But they were the only ones that didn't like us.

"What are you looking for my dear?"

The lady said to us.

"I don't know. I'm just looking around."

I said and she smiled.

"Will I got some eggs and I don't know what they are. I'm selling them for 5 Galleons each."

She said as we followed her to the front of the shop.

There was 20 different colored eggs.

I saw one that looked like fire.

"Do you know what they are?"

Bran asked her.

She looked a little scared of him.

"Bran be nice. I want the fire one."

I said and she smiled at me.

There was something about that egg that was calling to me.

I gave her the 5 galleons and she gave me the egg.

It was hot but not hot, hot that you would drop it.

As we left Bran looked mad.

"Whats wrong?"

I said to him.

"Why would you buy something you don't know what it is?"

He growled as we waited for Jack to come and pick us up.

I had the egg in my cloak pocked.

"I think I know what it is. But I'm not going to say anything till it hatches."

I said with a smile.

As I put my hand on it.

It was big but it still fits in my pocked.

"How do you know it will hatch?"

Bran said.

I smiled at him.

"Its hot and I can feel something in side."

I said as I saw Jacks car coming down the street.

"Ok Lucy will you tell me what it is when it hatches?"

Bran said with a smile.

"Yes I will."

I said as I got into the back of the car.

It's the first of September.

Today I will be going to Hogwarts.

It was early when I got up.

Cause Bran is leaving today and I wanted to say bye.

I put on my cloak and headed out of the house.

I take the fire egg with me where ever I go.

The wind was blowing cold air I would have been cold but the egg was keeping me warm as I kept it warm.

I jogged over to Jack's house.

Every one was there and I knocked on the door.

"Lucy why are you here for early for?"

Jack said with a smile.

"Bran is leaving to day and so am I.

I wanted to say bye to every one before I head to school."

I said as he let me in.

Bran and some of the pack was in the kitchen eating.

"So you to are leaving Lucy? When are you coming back?"

Jenny said to me.

"I be back in the summer. I would come back for the holidays but my parents said they are going traveling while I'm at school. They don't know when they are coming back. So I'm going to be at the school."

I said.

Jack looked at me and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote something down. "Lucy here's my number so if you need a ride or anything give me a call."

Jack said as he gave me the parchment.

"Thank you Jack but I don't know how to use a phone or have any muggle money."

I said to them.

Jack smiled at little.

"Before you leave let me show you how to use a phone and how to use our kind of money."

Jack said.

Then he showed me how to use the phone right and not to yell.

Then showed me how to use their money on a pay phone.

"Thanks Jack but I better get going. My parents will be getting up soon. So I better be home so they can take me to Kings Cross."

I said as I left the room.

As I walked out of the house Bran came out with me.

"Lucy wait."

He said and I turned around to look at him.

"Yes Bran?"

I said as I rubbed my cold hands together.

He had a package in his hands.

"I wanted to get you something since you got me that book."

Bran said with a smile and gave me that package.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

I said as I slowly opened it.

"I know I didn't but I thought you might like this it will keep you warm during the winter."

Bran said as I pulled out a black fur cloak.

It was real fur and it looked like it was really made well.

"Thank you Bran. But this must have been a lot of money."

I said as I run my hand threw the soft silky fur.

"Don't worry about it. I have a lot of money beside Leah like to spend it more then I do. So I thought you would like something to remind you of me. Cause I don't know when we will see each other again."

Bran said then kissed my forehead and then want back inside the house.

My face was red all the way back to the house.

It wasn't long till my parents was up and ready to leave after we ate.

My trunk was heavy but I didn't have trouble getting it down from my room.

I packed the black fur cloak in my trunk.

On the way to Kings Cross my mind was on Bran and I don't know why I was missing him so much.

"Baby girl we are here."

Daddy said.

We got the cart and headed for the train.

"Don't be scared just run at it."

Mom said when we got to the barrier.

I nodded my head then took a deep breath.

Then I ran my cart to the barrier and went threw it.

On the other side there was familys seeing off their kids.

My parents was behind me and we found a compartment.

I put my trunk in it then said my good-byes to my family.

But there was something wrong but I don't know what it was.

I was hanging out of the window talking to them.

Then it was time to get going.

"I love you two and have fun on your travels and I will see you in the summer."

I said.

"We love you too baby girl. Be careful and stay safe."

Daddy and mommy said.

There was sadness in their voice.

I watched them fad away.

I put my head back in and pulled up my knees.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Came at the door.

It opened and a red head girl pocked her head in.

"Sorry to bother you. Can we sit with you every were else is full?"

She said and there was a greasy hair boy behind her.

"Sure. Let me help you with your trunks."

I said as I got up and helped them put their trunk up.

"Wow your real strong."

The red head said.

"Thanks. I'm Lucy, Lucy BloodMoon."

I said to them.

"I'm Lily Evens and this is Severus Snape."

Lily said as they sat down.

"Its nice to meet you two."

I said.

_**No One's pov**_

Severus talked about how great Slytherin is.

Lily was listening and smiling.

But Lucy was not liking this at all.

Slytherin isn't a good house.

It turns out more dark wizards then any other house.

Lily is muggle born and she didn't know a lot.

"I hope you get in to Slytherin."

He said to her.

I rolled my eyes and I guess Lily saw me.

"Whats wrong Lucy?"

Lily said.

"If I was in Slytherin I would drop out of the school."

I said.

"Why would you?"

Lily said to me.

"I know your muggle born and don't know a lot about the school house. But Slytherin turns out more dark wizards then any of the other houses."

I said.

Severus looked pissed.

"That's not true Lily don't listen to her."

He said.

"But is it true Severus?"

Lily said as she looked at her friend.

But Severus didn't say anything.

"I don't care if you two get in Slytherin. But I rather be in Gryffindor. _**Now**_ that is a great house."

Lucy said as she looked out of the window.

Severus wanted to hex Lucy but didn't want to up set Lily.

"Why is Gryffindor better then Slytherin?"

Lily asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled as she looked back at Lily.

"A lot of great witches and wizards come from Gryffindor. The headmaster was in Gryffindor for one. My parents was in Gryffindor they are know for the study for the magical creatures. They been up dating the books for them. They are on travel right now to up date some more."

Lucy said and Severus looked at me.

"Your parents are Jean and Mary BloodMoon?"

Severus asked her.

"Yes they are."

Lucy said.

"You're a blood traitor."

Severus said to Lucy.

"Only a dark wizard would say something like that."

Lucy said in a low voice.

Severus turned a ugly red color.

He didn't say anything.

So did Lily.

Then the lunch trolley came and They were getting some lunch.

Lucy was the last one to go up and get some food.

Then a boy with warm gray eyes and short black hair run up to by some more chocolate frogs.

He and Lucy stared at each other.

"You have some wicked eyes."

He boy said before he turned and ran back down the train.

Lucy's face was red when she got back into the compartment.

"Why is your face so red Lucy?"

Lily said with a smile.

Lucy shook her head and started to eat her food.

"He said something to you. What did he say?"

Lily said.

"He said I have some wicked eyes."

Lucy said in a low voice.

"You do have some different kind of eyes."

Lily said with a smile.

I smiled back and started to eat again.

The sky was starting to get dark and it started to rain.

"We better get into our robes on. I think we should be pulling up soon."

Lily said and they got up and started to look for their robes.

Once they had them on they train started to slow down.

_**Sirius's pov**_

When I got on the train I was sitting in the compartment alone.

Then three boys came in and we started to talk and become friends.

The lunch trolley came and I didn't get enough chocolate frogs.

The trolley was at the end of the train.

I ran down the train and a girl came out of the right compartment.

Her hair is a dark deep red.

But when she looked at me her eyes was mix match.

One bright blue eye and the other one is a bright green.

I couldn't stop my self of saying.

"You have some wicked eyes."

I said and before she could say anything I took my frogs and ran back to my compartment.

"What took you so long Sirius?"

James asked me.

"Sorry mate but a girl was in front of me."

I said.

Peter giggled softly and Remus looked up from his book.

"Did you get her name?"

James said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No James I didn't."

I said.

They just made fun of me as we ate and talked more.

Then we put our robes on then the train started to slow down.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	4. The Hatching

_**Chapter 4: The Hatching**_

_**No One's pov**_

When the train pulled in the first years got off the train.

Some one was calling the first years over.

Lucy, Lily and Severus walked over to him.

They will be crossing the lake to the castle.

Lucy was in the same boat as Lily and Severus.

Lucy use to love the water but after she turned into a werewolf.

Lucy learned that werewolfs cant swim they sink.

"You ok Lucy?"

Lily said to Lucy.

Lucy looked at Lily with a smile.

"I'm fine I really don't like small boats."

Lucy said with a smile.

Lily smiled back.

It didn't take long to get under the castle.

The huge man left them there when one of the professor was waiting for them.

She looked mean and someone you don't want to cross her.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Follow me please."

She said.

They followed her up some stairs they came into a room.

"Stay here till I come back."

Professor McGonagall said before she went threw the door.

Once the door was closed every one started to talk.

Lucy just stood close to Lily and Severus.

It didn't take long for Professor McGonagall to come back.

"Please follow me."

Then they followed her into the great hall.

The first years looked around in aww.

Lucy kept her eyes on Lily in front of her.

Then they stopped in front of the main table.

"Ok now when I call your name you will come up. Sit down on the stool while I put on the hat. When it calls out our house then you will go and sit with your table." Professor McGonagall said to the first years.

One by one they would got up sit on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on their heads.

After a while the rip would open and yell the name of the house.

"BloodMoon, Lucy."

Professor McGonagall called.

The hall went quiet when she called out her name.

Lucy slowly moved forward and sat on the stool.

The hat went past her eyes.

And a small voice started to talk.

_** Hmm Lucy BloodMoon. You are nothing like your parents were.**_

Said the voice.

_** What do you mean?**_

Lucy thought.

_** Its best not to say child. You will know soon enough. You are brave and will do what it takes to save the ones close to you.**_

The hat said.

_** Tell me what do you mean!**_

Lucy yelled in my head.

"GRYFFINDOR! !"

And the hat was taken off and Lucy went to the clapping table.

Lucy sat down.

The boy from the train is Sirius Black.

Lucy knew the Blacks but never thought one would be come a Gryffindor.

She watched as Lily became a Gryffindor as while and she looked sad a Severus. When Severus be came a Slytherin he walked over to his table.

Lily and Lucy were sitting next to each other.

Soon the last one went to Hufflepuff.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and talked about the rules and then the food came out of nowhere.

_**Lucy's pov**_

The food came out and my stomach roared and I started to eat everything in reach. "Wow Lucy you are hungry."

Lily said to me.

"Yeah I eat a lot more then I use to Lily. Besides this smells great."

I said after I swallowed.

Lily just giggled as she ate more.

Then dessert came out and I ate just as much as dinner.

After every one was fad Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Will its late and your study's start in the morning. Now off to bed with you all." He said with a smile.

We got up and someone was calling us first years.

It was a Prefect.

Lily and I walked over to her.

She showed us the way to our dorm.

It was behind a portrait of a fat lady.

And the funny thing is her name is the Fat Lady.

"Password."

The Fat Lady said.

The Prefect said.

"Chocolate Clusters."

The Fat Lady opened and we crawled threw the hole.

"The password changes very three weeks. So when it changes we will let you know. Girls dorm is one the right and the boys is on the left. Your names will be on the door."

The Prefect said before she went up the girls dormitory.

Lily and I went up the stairs.

It egg was still in my pocket.

It turned out me and Lily is sharing a dorm with two other girls.

Molly and June.

I went to my bed put the egg on my pillow so I could get ready for bed.

Then I got into the bed and pulled the egg closer to me.

Every since I got the egg I slept with it.

It seems to like it when I sleep with it.

I don't move while I sleep so its all good.

I put a hand on the egg as I slept.

"Lucy wake up. If you don't your not going to have time to eat before lessons."

Lily's voice said as I felt something shacking me.

I growled as I jerked awake.

Lily giggled as I sat up and put the egg in my lap.

"I'm up."

I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"What kind of egg is that?"

Lily said as I put the egg on my pillow as I got ready.

"I don't know what it is. I have to wait till it hatches but I have a guess on what it is."

I said as I brushed my hair.

"What do you think it is?"

Lily said.

"Feel it and tell me what you think?"

I said to her.

She felt it and smiled.

"It feels hot so maybe a Phoenix?"

She said.

"That's what I think it is."

I said as I put the egg in my pocket.

"Do you always keep it in your pocket?"

Lily said as we came down the stairs.

"Yes I do. I feel like it likes to go were every I go."

I said feeling like a mother.

"That's sweet but don't you think its not safe?"

Lily said.

"I know but that's why I don't get in to fights or anything."

I said.

She nodded her head.

"What are you going to name it?"

Lily said as we walked into the great hall.

I sat down before I spoke.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to wait till its born to know if it's a girl or boy."

I said as I ate fast.

Professor McGonagall came around giving us a piece of parchment with our names on it.

It had our lessons on it.

"What do you have first?"

I asked.

"Herbology and you?"

Lily said.

"Same."

I said.

It turns out we have the same classes.

I looked at my watch.

"We better get going or we going to be late."

I said.

"Which green house?"

Lily said.

"Green house one I think."

I said as we ran.

We got there early but just as the others came the bell rang.

Professor Sprout came and let us in.

Sirius and his three friend made class a little bite funnier.

But Lily didn't like them.

So I kept my laughter to my self.

I knew they were going to be trouble makers.

But after the lesson we headed for Charms.

We have the same classes as Sirius and his friends.

But in some of them we share classes with other first year from other houses.

I really didn't like having them with Slytherin.

Cause Severus sits with us.

Sirius took it upon him self to hex him.

Lily would tell them off and I would just hex their hair different colors when they aren't looking.

They might think that was Severus but I really couldn't care much.

That night is the full moon.

Professor McGonagall sent me a note telling me to meet her in the Hospital Wing after I eat a early dinner.

So they day went by fast.

I ate and did some of my homework at dinner.

"Where are you going?"

Lily asked me.

"I don't feel good. So I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing."

I said and she nodded.

"I take your stuff back to the dorm."

She said.

"Can you take my egg too Lily?"

I asked her.

"Yes I take the egg and make sure nothing happens to it."

She said as I gave her the egg and she put it in her pocket.

Then I headed to the hospital wing.

I could see Remus a head of me.

When I got into the room Madam P was waiting for me.

Remus looked scared when I walked in.

"Good you're here Lucy. Both of you need to get under the cloak and sat close to me"

Madam P said. So we got under and followed her to the Whomping Willow.

She pressed the knot and it stopped moving.

We went into a hole and walked down a long path.

"Are you one too?"

Remus said in a very low voice.

"A werewolf?"

I said and he flinched.

"Yes."

He said in a low voice.

"Yes but I'm a different kind of wolf."

I said and he looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

He said.

But before I could say anything we got to where we need to be.

"Ok I be back in the morning."

Madam P said.

Then she left.

I put the cloak in a room so it don't get destroyed.

"I tell you more about it after tonight ok Remus?"

I said as I took off my clothes.

"Ok. Your name is Lucy right?"

He said as he faced away from me.

"Yes my name is Lucy and your name is Remus right? Cause if not I will feel really stupid."

I laughed softly.

"Yes its Remus and its nice to meet you Lucy."

He said to me as he took off his own clothes.

"Its nice to meet you to Remus I'm going to change now so you don't have to look shy."

I said.

"You can change now?"

He said sounded a little shocked.

"Yes would you like to watch me change?"

I said cause now I'm not so shy of my body.

"I would like to but I don't know if that would be ok."

He said in a low voice.

I giggled softly.

"Just watch Remus I don't mind."

I said as I turned around and kept my eyes on the back of his head.

He turned around covering his junk and once he was looking at me.

I started my change.

It felt nice sliding into my wolf form.

He looked shocked.

"Wow that is something else."

I nodded my head and I walked over to him and he moved down so he we could be on eye level.

He patted my head and then his change started.

I moved back to give him some room.

He screamed as he changed and that hurt me a little.

I could feel my omega side coming out and he stopped screaming and his change seemed to go faster.

Once he was done he stood up.

He was just a foot taller then me.

Remus sniffed the air and when he saw me he moved closer.

I sniffed him when we got in close to each other.

Then he licked me up side the snout.

I was in shock when he did that.

Then he started to howl and bite him self.

I felt bad so I howled and he did the same.

So that night I couldn't hunt but I tried to keep Remus from hurting him self.

It was working but we smashed a lot of the chairs and tables.

But once the sun came up Remus started to change back.

I did the same and put my clothes one slowly.

My skin felt raw and it hurt like hell.

But when Madam P came back I helped her put Remus's clothes on.

"I can carry him."

I told her as I put his arm around my raw shoulders and put the cloak on.

I hurt like hell but I carried him all the way to the hospital wing.

I put him on the bed and Madam P started work on him.

"Thank you Lucy. Get in the bed next to Remus and I take a look at you."

She said.

"I just need food and sleep then I be fine."

I said.

She nodded and I fell face first in to the pillow.

I woke up to the smell of food and I jerked up but that was a bad move.

Cause my body was still hurting.

"Good your up. I been trying to wake you up for a while."

Madam P said.

"Sorry. I didn't hunt last night so my phase back hurt more then normal."

I said and she looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

She said.

I looked around and the curtains was closed around me and Remus.

"No one is in here be sides us right?"

I said and she nodded her head.

Remus was looking at me.

"I'm a werewolf but a different kind of wolf. Unlike Remus I have control of my shift. I can shift when every I need to, not just under the full moon. I was attached a month or so before school started. The pack that lives next to my house saved me. They told me what I am and the rules for their life. The Marrok from the states came and helped me with my first change and hunt. Cause the alpha of the pack next to me is still young and new to being a alpha so he didn't know what to do. Or how to tell my parents. So Bran the Marrok told me about our kind."

I said.

"Werewolf don't run in packs."

Remus said softly.

"Your kind don't but mine kind does."

I said with bitterness in my voice.

"Whats wrong?"

Remus said.

Madam P left to do something.

"You don't know how lucky you are that your kind don't run in packs."

I said as I ate.

"Why?"

He said.

"Cause female have the short stick in this. Females cant be alpha's or lone wolfs. We are on low in the rank. If we mate with a male wolf we take the rank of his. But we are low of the low. We cant even have kids."

I said.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

Remus said.

"Don't be Remus I was in the woods playing when they came and attack me. Every thing happens for a reason. I don't mind being a werewolf."

I sad as I finished the little food Madam P gave me.

"You don't mind being a werewolf? You know our kind get shunned."

He said.

"I know. But the pack have a normal life with the muggles. They have jobs and familys. I was thinking after school if I cant find a job or it gets really bad I just go into the muggle world."

I said with a smile as I got up and sat softly on his bed.

He looked shy as I sat next to him.

I put my hand on top of his.

I miss how the other wolfs use to just touch me every now and then.

"Why are you touching me Lucy?"

Remus said in a low shock voice.

I moved my hand away.

"Sorry Remus. My wolfs use to touch me all the time. I miss it being touched by another wolf."

I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Regular wolfs touch all the time they need the feel of other wolfs. I'm just the same. Sorry."

I said.

He put his hand in my.

"Its ok Lucy. If I can help you out I be happy to."

He said.

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"You two can leave when you are feel better."

Madam P said.

"Are you ready to leave?"

I asked Remus.

He nodded his head and I helped him out of bed.

He looked sick but when I touch him he looked better.

It was dinner time.

So we head down for dinner.

We walked together but we didn't really talk much.

"If you every want to talk about you know what. Feel free to find me any time."

I said as we walked into the great hall.

"Ok Lucy it was nice meeting you two."

He said then we walked over to our friends.

He went to sit with Sirius and them and I went to sit with Lily and Molly.

"How are you feeling Lucy?"

Lily said as she looked sad.

"Good where is my egg?"

I said and she smelt of fear and shame.

"What happened to it?"

I said worried.

She pulled it out.

"After you left it started to get cold."

She said softly as she handed it to me.

It was ice cold but then it turned hot.

"Its not dead Lily."

I said and she looked at me.

"What!"

Lily said as he put her hand on the and smiled.

"I was so worried that it was dead."

Lily said with tears in her eyes.

Then we heard a cracking sound.

We both looked down and the egg hatching.

"Will will its hatching Miss BloodMoon. Come with me you three."

Professor Dumbledore said.

So Lily, Molly and I got up and followed him.

We got to his office and there was a Phoenix standing on his perch watching us. There was a weird looking bowl on his desk.

"Place the egg in the blow Lucy."

He said and I did.

Once it was in there it started to crack more and then bluish white flames burst out and sitting in the bowl was a red and blue bird.

"What is it Professor?"

I said as it looked up at me and sang at me.

"What you have Lucy is a very rare kind of phoenix. He is a Blue ice fire Phoenix there is not much about them. So Lucy you should write down what you learn about this little guy."

He said with a smile.

"How do you know it's a he sir?"

Lily asked.

"I can just tell Lily. Oh and Lucy his feathers might go from red to blue so you don't have to worry."

He said.

I picked him up and he sang more and moved closer to me and rubbed his head on me.

"Is it ok for me to have a Phoenix for a pet at school?"

I asked him.

"While since he is a baby and you are his mother now. He can be you owl when he get older. He can got faster and long ways to."

He said with a smile.

"Can he go over sea's?"

I asked.

Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Yes he will be able to when he gets older. If he is like the red Phoenix it shouldn't take more then a month or so."

He said.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you sir."

I said.

He left us leave and I was hungry but dinner was almost over.

"I'm going to go and see if there is any more food out."

I said.

So I took my baby with me but by the time I got to the great hall it was dark.

I smelt food so I followed it down in to the Hufflepuff door.

I went down the hall but were the smell was coming from there was a painting of a bowl of fruit.

I didn't know how to get in.

I just ran a finger down the pear.

It moved and giggled.

I smiled as I started to tickle it.

It giggled more and a door handle came out and I opened it.

On the other side was a huge kitchen.

I walked in and then a sea of House Elf's came at me.

"Welcome miss. How can we help you?"

One of them squeaked at me.

"Is there any food left from dinner?"

I asked them and they nodded their heads.

Then a table came at me and a chair.

Then food came at me and was on the table.

I ate and I remembered the baby.

"Do you have food for a baby Phoenix?

I asked them.

"Yes miss the Headmaster thought you egg was a Phoenix so we got what you need."

Said a house elf.

Then the gave me the stuff and a book on them.

So I finished eating my weight in food.

I feed the baby.

After that I thanked them and headed to my dorm to let the baby sleep and do some of my homework.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	5. The Truth

_**Chapter 5: The Truth**_

_**Sirius's pov**_

So its been a week since we started our lessons. James, Peter and Remus are my best mates. James like me likes to play pranks on others. There is one guy we like to hex. Snape from Slytherin who hangs out with a girl in our house. Its just fun making him look like a fool in front of her. But she would just give us the evil eye and walked off. Lucy hang out with them but it looked like she didn't like Snape too. But when we would prank him I knew she wanted to laugh but she never did.

Guess she didn't want to hurt the other girls feeling or something like that. Lucy and that other girl must share a dorm or are friends. But Lucy's eyes are something I just cant stop thinking about them. So it's the weekend and Remus was sick for a while but he still finished all of his homework. While the rest of us haven't started it yet. "Remus let us copy yours."

James whined at him. "Sorry James but if I let you copy my homework then you wont learn anything." Remus said as he looked up from his book. "Come one mate." James said with a smile. I was just looking at Lucy's friends work while she went to get something from her room. Lucy was sitting close to Remus reading her own book while her funky looking bird sat on her shoulder with his eyes closed singing softly into her ear.

"Vous ne devriez pas être la copie hors son travail Sirius." Lucy said. "What did you say?" I said as I looked over at her. With out looking up she said. "I said. You shouldn't be copying off her work Sirius." Lucy said. "What language was that?" James said as he looked over at her. "French." Lucy said as she turned the page of her book. "We don't know what the bloody hell you say." I said to her. I wish she didn't look up from her book.

Cause that look in her eyes sent chills threw my body. "I know. So you wont know what I would do to you if I tell you in French." Lucy said in a low growl. We didn't say anything but kept on looking for someone to give us the answers. "Vous allez regretter que lorsque nous prenons nos examens."

Lucy said. "What?" I said to her. "I'm not going to say." She said as she gave me a evil smile. I started to feel scared when she does that. She looks like a predator spying on her pray. And I feel like prey every time she looks at me with those mix match eyes of hers. "Hey Lily you shouldn't leave your homework out when they are around." Lucy said as Lily the red head came back. "Why?" Lily said as she looked at her work then at us.

"They are looking for some one to copy off." Lucy said as she pulled out her wand. I moved away from them and went to hid behind Peter. "If they copy me then they wont pass their exams." Lily said. "That what I told them." Lucy said. "How the bloody hell are we going to understand you if you speak French?" I said to her and she pointed her wand at me as she talked.

"Lean French, look up what I said, or find someone that knows it and ask them." Lucy said and Lily giggled. When Lily giggled James looked at her. "How are we going to know how knows French?" James said. "I don't know its more fun when you don't know what I'm saying."

Lucy said as she giggled softly. I pointed my wand at her and I was going to hex her hair pink. But then James looked at me and started to laugh out. Then when every one looked at me and started to laugh. "What is so funny?" I said starting to get pissed. "Look at your hair mate."

James said between laughs. I found a mirror and my hair was changing colors. All kinds of colors. "Who did this?!" I yelled but every one just laughed. All but Lucy who was still reading. "You did this Lucy!" I growled at her. Lucy looked up at me. "Prove that is was me Sirius." Lucy said with a straight face. I cant tell if she was lying or not. I growled and pointed my wand at James and hex his hair pink. "SIRIUS! !" James yelled at me. I laughed as I ran for it.

_**Lucy's pov**_

I was so glade that Sirius wasn't a werewolf. Cause he would have smelt my lie. But Sirius hexed James's hair pink. They started to send hexes at each other but other people got hit. So I got up and ran for the girls dorm. Lily was right on my heels as we ran up the stairs.

We stopped at our door looking at each other and started to giggled. Bran was still on my shoulder. I named him after Bran cause I missed him. "I think I'm going to stay up late to finish my work." Lily said. "Ok Lily if you need help let me know." I said as we walked into our room.

Lily's bed is beside mine. So I pulled out the letter I been working on since Bran hatched. Its for Bran the Marrok. I still have three more weeks before my little Bran can go and take letters. I wonder what Bran is going to think about me naming my little Phoenix after him. Anyways I didn't know what to write. So most of the time I just sit here late in the night trying to think of what I should write to Bran. I told him this is Bran a Blue ice fire Phoenix.

There isn't a lot know about them. So I get to write down everything he does. So there is a book about them. Told him about my lessons and how I like them. I even told him about Lily and I don't know why I did. Just to have some one to talk to besides Lily. I love to write so this letter might be long.

I have a book shelf of journals I wrote since I learned how to read and write. I don't remember what I wrote in most of them. If I remember in the summer I have to reread them. Lily was almost done with her homework. I was done with my letter to Bran.

Now I just have to wait till Little Bran is grown. Then I can send my letter. I put it in my bedside table. Then put Little Bran on his perch so he could sleep. I got up to get ready for bed. Then I crawled into my warm bed. I laid there looking up at the ceiling. My mind wonder to Bran and what he is doing.

_**Bran's pov**_

Ever since I left London Lucy has been on my mind. My wolf is worried about her. She is still a new wolf and there is something about Lucy. That we like and want to make ours. I need to stop thinking like this she is still a child.

But I did give her my word if I found a female that I can love again. Then I would try again and be happy. But the one my wolf wants is to young right now. Then I heard a growl from behind me. Pulling me out of my thoughts. I tured to see Leah there and rage started to fill the room.

I watched as she came over to my desk. "What is wrong _now_ Leah?" I said in a low voice. Lately she has been like this and its starting to piss me off. We are fighting more and more. "You is what's wrong with me. Thinking about that little bitch all the time!" Leah growled with rage at me. I growled back cause I hate it when a female use's words like that.

"Her name is Lucy Leah and she is a omega who is still a child. You know I don't like it when others curse." I growled at her and she looked down. "I don't care! Your mine Bran and I don't want to lose you." She said to the floor. I wanted to roar at her. She don't want to lose me but the power she can have. "Leah this isn't going to work out. All you care about is power and you know this wasn't going to last forever."

I said with rage as I stood up. "You can't do this to me Bran!" Leah yelled at me. But I broke our bound and she hit the ground. "I will send you to a good pack Leah." I said to her.

Its been a little over a month and Leah is in a new pack. I haven't heard from Lucy but I know she is ok. . . .while I keep telling my self that. I'm out side on my pouch taking in my new life with out Leah. Then out of nowhere blue flames brusted out of thin air.

I jumped back to see a red and blue huge bird. It had a letter in its beak. It landed on my shoulder and I took the letter. I could feel the heat coming off the bird. Then it nuzzed me while it started to sing softly into my ear. I smiled a little as I ran my finger down its chest.

I took the bird and the letter to the kitchen. I sat down and smiled when I saw that the letter is from Lucy. I opened the letter and pulled out the page's. Then I started to read:

_**Dear Bran,**_

_** I hope to find you will. Sorry it took so long for me to send this letter. Bran took a month to grow up. I hope it was ok that I named my phoenix after you some times I call him Little Bran. I started this letter so many times. I didn't know what I should write. School is going good. I'm a Gryffindor now so I'm very happy about that.**_

_** I made some friends. One is a girl name Lily Evens she is in the same house as me. We share a dorm room with two other girls. Molly is one of them and we are friends as while. The others are Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupen and then Peter. I really don't care for Peter cause there is something about him that I just don't like. I know that sounds mean but I don't know why I don't like him.**_

_** There is a untrusting vibe coming off him. I don't know what I should do. I like his friends but not him. Bran what should I do? Every time I'm around him I can never relax. Any way my phoenix is a rare kind. The headmaster said I should right down everything I learn from him. I want to be a writer like my parents. They go all over the world updating the beast books. Learning anything new from them or finding new kinds of beasts. **_

_** I would like to do that as while but I want to find the rare kind. We know they are real but we don't know much about them. But one thing I would like to write about is about me. . .while what I am. Part witch and part werewolf, for us this is a new kind of werewolf. **_

_** So if more witchs or wizards gets attacked and lives. They have something to read. So they know they aren't they only ones. There is others like them. But that is up to you if it would be ok. The muggles will never know about this but its your call. I would still like to write it even if no one will read it. I just like to know how different I am from the others. **_

_** I know I am different from your kind and even my own. Having the wolf with all the time is a pain. Sometimes I forget to talk to her in my head and I speak out. People will stop and look at me with weird looks. Even thro I have friends I'm still getting use to being around other people. **_

_** The short weeks with Jack's pack helped me. They showed me how to mingle with others. But there is still a lot I have to learn. **_

_** Sorry to get off sub. Bran will stay with you if you want to write me back. If not just tell him to come home. I will understand if you can't write me back. I know your very busy. My lessons are fun. . .while most of them are anyway. How are you doing? How is everything going?**_

_** Some of the guys like to prank this one guy that hangs with Lily and me. He is more of her friend then mine. The stuff they do to him is a little funny and I want to laugh but if I did then Lily would be upset. So I just hex the guys. One of them is a werewolf and not like me. I'm not going to say who cause thats between us.**_

_** I'm the only one that knows what he is. Just in case this letter falls in the wrong hands he will be safe. He get's sick before and after the full moon. There isn't a lot of books about werewolfs. I feel sorry for him. I really wish there was some way for him to not suffer. He is really nice, sweet and smart. But he is a little stressed when others are to close to him. **_

_** I think he is ok with me around him. He does relaxes some what when its just us. The headmaster has a place for the both of us to change at. He has no controll over his change. The wolf takes over him and what he does to him self hurts my heart. He is scarred up a little by his own hand. But I think I can help him. This might take a while but I think I can help him.**_

_** I have a feeling that I can help him. This will take a while to see if it will work. Bran what do you think? Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I want to help him so much but I'm scared that I wont be able to help him. There is so much running threw my mind that I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or not. **_

_** What do you think Bran? Is life this hard? I know I just been at school for a month and I noticed its different then growing up. But still its hard and I'm not going to give up. I know I'm a omega and I know other wolfs can tell what I'm feeling. Can humans feel it too or is it just me thinking that? Cause sometimes when I'm mad or sad the ones around can feel it I think.**_

_** Cause they would look around like something is going on. Can my powers be felt by humans? I think I will write down what my omega powers can do. Will I will leave it here for now. I will keep writing so you know everything is ok. I really hope to hear from you.**_

_** Lucy**_

I finished reading the letter. I smiled a little as I was reading. I'm glade she is having fun and made some friends. I got up and went to my study. Little Bran sway a little as I went up the stairs. He kept singing into my ear.

I wounder why he does that. When I sat down on my chair in my study. I pulled out some paper and my ink pen then I started to write back to Lucy. I answered all her questions and asked a few of my own. I don't know if this is going to be a lot or not but I hope this letter is good.

It took me most of the night to write. In the morning I gave little Bran some water and a little food then gave him the letter. Just like he came he left in a fire burst. I smiled as I sat there and read the letter again.

I can see Lucy sitting down and writing this letter. Over and over she restarted it and little Bran singing in her ear.

_**Lucy's pov**_

I just sent little Bran to Bran yesterday. I know he could fly over the ocean. But its been over a month so I thougt he could just teleport over there. But next time I'm going to let Bran fly and it turns out that owls can fly all over the world. Bran is so cute and never wants to leave me.

I learned a lot about him in the month. He's tears are like a normal phoenix's. They can heal anything. He can teleport me with him. Bran's song can relax anyone but when he wants to it can put anything to sleep. Little Bran's fire can be hot as lava or it can be cool to the touch.

Then it can freeze things with a touch. He is still young and we still don't know what else he can do. So I have to watch and see what else Bran can do. Its Saterday and I finished all my homework. I sat in my room reading my school books. I want to have a head start on it so I wont fall behind.

I didn't know if Bran would even have time to write back. I told him he didn't have to and I know he is a busy man. I thought Bran would send little Bran back after he read the letter. So I guess he is writing me a letter or something.

Then blue and red flames burst out of thin air. "Welcome back love." I said as Bran landed on my shoulder singing in my ear. I nuzzed him before I took the letter out of his beak. Bran nuzzed me back as I pulled out the letter. Then is started to read what Bran wrote me:

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_** Hello Lucy I am doing fine thank you for asking. Its really great to hear from you. I was starting to worry a little but I knew deep down you were ok. I'm glade you named your phoexin after me. I want to know what is a Gryffindor? Sorry I don't know what that is. **_

_** I'm happy you have friends and having a good time at school. The boy named Peter, you should keep a eye on him then. If your gut feeling is telling you that there is something wrong. Your feelings are never wrong. Being what we are its good to listen to what it tells us. This guy might be bad deep down and has yet to know it. **_

_** The writing a book about the a werewolf/witch sounds like a good thing. But you need to come up with a pin name. Meaning that coming up with a fake name. So no one know's its really you. Cause I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I hope you will let me read it when you get done. If you ever need to know anything please let me know. I want you help you out.**_

_** The other book about the powers of a Omega sounds good. How rare a Omega is no one is sure what they can do. That will help us out a lot. To know what a Omega can really do is something that will be good to know. Cause if we get another Omega comes along we can help them out.**_

_** Your doing a great thing Lucy. Wanting to help out your both kinds. Your still young and you want to help out. That is something to be proud of. I'm proud of you for wanting to help others. **_

_** When your wolf talks to you its something else. Most of they time they wont talk unless they need to. Its ok you know your not crazy. Just don't let it get you down. That boy is lucky to have you in his life. You can help him out the best you can. If you can help him then do it. Being sick before and after the full moon is sad. If you can while you right down what they other kind of us. I would like to know more about them. **_

_** Its ok your still young. Knowing right from wrong is something you have to learn. I wish I could tell you what is right and what is wrong. But there are things you just have to learn on your own. **_

_** I know it sounds mean but that's how we learn. But if you ever need to ask me what would be a good idea or what you should pick. Feel free to ask I will give you my to scens. **_

_** Your Omega powers can be felt by humans. Unlike use they wont do anything about it. They wont know why they feel what your feeling. Your power is felt by anyone or thing around you. You have nothing to worry about. When you go back to Jack's or come to the states we can work on your powers. Cause I want to show you what your powers can do. It can save your life.**_

_** I have a few things I want to ask you. Feel free to not answer them. What classes are talking? What are they about? What are some of the beasts in your world is your favorite? What kind of spells are you learning? What does the school do for Chrismas? What is the school like? What is your favorite thing about the school? Tell me more about your friends. What are they like? What do you guys like to do? On the weekend what do you do? What kind of holidays do you have? What does the school do if it does anything for fun?**_

_** I never knew a witch like you before Lucy. I'm sorry if I'm asking so much. Its just I been thinking. There is a new world hidden within mine and I want to know a little more about it. That is if its ok? If not I understand if you can't. If you ever need anything don't be scared to ask me. While Lucy I have to go. Its nice to hear from you.**_

_** I hope to get another letter from you next week. I don't want you to write every day cause there might not be something to write about. As the week goes by I will have stuff to write to you as while. Talk to you when I can.**_

_** Brain**_

I finished reading and smiled. My stomach growled and I looked at my watch. Its lunch time so I will start on my next letter, after I get some food. I put the letter under my pillow. Then gave some food and water to Bran. After that I gave him his food and water I headed down to the great hall.

I hear some Slytherin's coming up from behind me. I ducked behind a suit of armor. "Can you belive that the only child of the BloodMoons is a Gryffindor?" Said a low silky voice. "I know right? Hehe. Her partens must be so ashamed that she's not a Slytherin." Came a laughing voice.

"She seems to be happy in Gryffindor like that Black kid." Came the first voice again. I couldn't believe my ears. My parents told me they where in Gryffindor. They must be lying. "Yea after all the work they did in school then left. I know they had to go into hidding. But still having their child in Gryffindor is a shame. I don't know who should be more ashame. The Black family or the BloodMoon family?"

Came a new voice. "I don't know maybe both of them are really ashamed." Some one laughed. Their voice's start to fad. I stood there in shock. Cause if what they say is true then why have my parents been lying to me for? I moved from my hidding place and went to the library. There I started to looked for my parents. It took some time but I found them.

They won a lot of stuff the school had. The sad truth is my parents are Slytherin's. They are proud Slytherins but why did they tell me the truth? Why did they lie that they were in Gryffindor for? Why would they hid that from me? I'm their daughter and they lied to me.

Then a picture of my father popped out. There was a man standing next to him. They looked like twins. I begin to read what it said. That my father had a twin by the name of Jasper. He was in Gryffindor and married a beautiful Gryffindor named Tala. They had a child but was killed by the dark lord. Tear's ran down my face. "They aren't my real parents but my aunt and uncle."

I sobbed before I left the library. I bummed into some one and fell on my bum. I looked up with hot salty tears running down my face. Sirius looked down at me. "You ok Lucy? Why are you crying for?"

Sirius said with worry as he helped me up. I sobbed more cause I couldn't speak. "Shhh. There now Lucy just let it out." Sirius said as he pulled me into his warm chest. I nuzzled his chest as he took me to a room.

_**Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	6. Who am I

Chapter 6: Who am I

_**Lucy's pov**_

Sirius took me to a room and I sobbed into his shoulder for a good long while. When I started to calm down I felt Sirius rubbing my back and he was speaking softly to me. I pulled away and he wipped away the last of my tears. "You feeling ok now love?" Sirius said to me softly. I rubbed my eyes a little before I spoke. "Not really." I said in a horse voice to him.

I was still sitting in Sirius lap. I would move back but I felt to weak. "Want to talk about it Lucy?" Sirius said softly to me as he moved some of my hair out of my face. "Where do I start?" I said softly. "Where ever you want to start at." Sirius said to me. "I just found out that my whole life was a lie." I said to him. I saw his eyes grew a little wide.

"What do you mean love?" he said to me as we looked into each other's eyes. "The people I grew up calling mom and dad aren't my real parents. . ." I said to him. He looked at me confused. "They they aren't your parents then who are they?" Sirius asked me. "They are my aunt and uncle. They took me in when my parents was killed by the dark lord." I said and he had fear in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Lucy. How did you find this out?" Sirius asked me.

Then I told him what I over heard the Slytherin's an then went to look to see if that was true. "That is how I found out everything." I said to Sirius. "Wow. That is a lot to deal with. If you need anything Lucy just ask." Sirius said as he kept on rubbing my back. I put my forehead against his chest and took in his scent. It relaxed me and I like his scent. He smelt like winter, rain and fall all mixed together.

I started to feel cold and Sirius put his arms around me. When he did this I felt safe and warm. "Do you want to head back to the commonroom?" Sirius asked me. "Can we stay like this for a while longer?" I asked not wanting to move. "Yes love we can stay like this as long as you want." Sirius said as he held me closer to his body. I closed my eyes and just took in his scent and the warmth.

I don't really remember when or how we got back to our commonroom. Sirius and I said good-night and I went to my room. I fell asleep and didn't have any dreams at all. It didn't feel like I slept at all, cause the next thing I knew is that Lily is waking me up. "Come on Lucy its time to get up." Lily said as she shook me more. I growled as I sat up. "I'm up Lil's you can stop shacking me." I said with a laugh now.

Lily looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as I got up and started to get ready. Bran sung while I got ready. For some reason I felt empty like there was something huge missing from me. Bran looked like he knew I was down. He jump on my shoulder and nuzzled me with his head. "Its ok Bran I'm fine. I will see you when my lessons are over." I said before I put him back on my bed post before I left for my lesson.

I was the first one to get to my class. I sat down in the back cause everything feel fuzzy. Like I'm in a dream that is fading. I don't know how long sat there staring at the black desk. Cause then every one started to come into the room. Soon class started and it went by in a blur. I don't remember much of the lesson.

All day I was like this and it felt like I was falling down deeper into the darkness. It was dinner time and I just went back to my room and did my homework, with Bran singing into my ear. Even with his song I wasn't getting out of the dark part of my self. I laid down after I put my work up.

_**3rd person pov**_

Lily and the others noticed there is something wrong with Lucy. Even Bran noticed something wrong with Lucy as while. Her letter's aren't as happy as her first one. He tryed to ask her what is wrong but Lucy just wouldn't answer him. Winter holiday is coming up and Sirius and the others noticed that Lucy lost a lot of weight. It took a lot to get Lucy to eat something. They got her to eat once a day and that was mostly dinner.

Lucy wrote to Jack and asked if she could come back and stay with him durning the holiday. He said yes and Lucy told Lily about going home. Lily is happy that Lucy is heading home. When Lucy is around the others they can feel her sadness and they don't know why she is sad for. Lucy has be trying to figure out who she really is.

Who Lucy thought she was with her aunt and uncle. How did her real parents where. How did she live and her parents didn't. Was she like her parents? Who is she really? Lucy barely got threw school. Even the teachers noticed the bubblely Lucy changed over night. Lucy is having a very hard time trying to figure out who she is. Sirius had enough of this. So before dinner he pulled Lucy into a class room.

"Lucy what is wrong? We all know there is something going on with you. We are worried about you." Sirius said to Lucy. Lucy looked at him before she looked back into the black space she's been staring at since this started. "Lucy!" Sirius yelled a little as he shook her. Lucy looked back into Sirius gray eyes. "Sorry Sirius. But I don't know." she said to him. Sirius didn't understand what she was saying. "What don't you know love?" Sirius asked her. "Who am I?" she said to Sirius. He didn't know what to say to her. Sirius want's to help her but he didn't know how. How can you help a friend find who they are when your 11?


End file.
